


Take care of my moonlark.

by FloridaWoman46



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloridaWoman46/pseuds/FloridaWoman46
Summary: This is Platonic Sokeefe, set in lodestar, after Mr. Forkles death.
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Kudos: 14





	Take care of my moonlark.

Sophie stared at the hands of the clock ticking away every second. Her legs were numb underneath her.

Her hands were rested in her lap, her fingers tracing over the star shaped scar on her hand. She felt numb. Hollow.But compared to the large wave of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her, it was better.

The seconds passed incredibly slow, but Sophie didn't bother. It was better than the flood of memories she was barely holding back. Sophie lifted her hand and clutched the necklace, the last remnants of the person who made her what she was. That, and her memories. They weren't the best ones she had, but they mattered.

Sophie bit down hard on the inside of her lip, and her mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood. Her eyes burned with unshed tears and she rubbed them. She wondered how many more tears she could cry, since she was sure she'd already filled a lake, but she wasn't going to find out. _She wasn't. SHE WASN'T._

Sophie let out a small whimper. Her vision blurred. the world turned into a canvas with oddly placed strokes of vibrant colors. Sophie dug her fingernails into her flesh. Except giving her additional pain, it didn't achieve much.

"Hey, hey." Sophie blinked hard, and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Her vision cleared a bit, and Keefe's familiar face appeared in front of her, concern etched into his handsome features. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was leaning in front of her. Sophie frowned at him, and rubbed her sleeve on her face, trying to dry her tears. Her hair fell on her face.

"What are you doing here?" She croaked. Keefe tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I came by to see how you were doing." He met her eyes.

"Clearly not okay." He pressed his lips into a thin line. Sophie shook her head. She brought her knees up to her chest and burrowed her head into the crook of her elbow.

"I'm fine. You're overreacting." She said. Keefe sighed, and she felt him shift closer. Sophie ignored him and concentrated on not crying. She wasn't going to break down again.Especially not in front of Keefe.

He needed her to be strong. They all needed her to be strong. The remainder of the weight on her shoulders made it hard to breathe. Her throat constricted.

"Sophie." The word was barely a whisper. Sophie peeked over her arm, and found Keefe watching, his expression a mixture of concern, sadness and something she couldn't place. His eyebrows were still furrowed. Keefe placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go away." Sophie tried to shake his hand off her shoulder, but it stayed put. Keefe shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until you stop crying." Keefe brushed her tears off her cheek.

"It's gonna be okay." He whispered. Sophie shook her head.

"Don't you get it? He's gone now. Who's going to make all those plans to take them down now? How can we ever make it? How can we ever turn this messed up world into a good place?"

"How can we ever win?" She whispered. She wanted to stop crying. Keefe wrapped his arms around her. Sophie placed her head on his shoulder.

She held onto him, letting him comfort her.

Letting him calm her down.

They were still holding each other. Sophie knew she should let go, but she didn't want to. She feared what would happen if she was left alone.. Keefe stroked her hair.

"I'm supposed to be strong. For you. You aren't supposed to see me this way." She said. She felt Keefe shake his head.

"You don't always have to be strong with me."

"I do. You need me to be strong. You're dealing with so much more, with your mother." Keefe tensed. Sophie hugged him tighter and mentally smacked herself.

"I'm stupid, aren't I?" She asked him. Keefe laughed.

"Adorably stupid, Foster." Sophie smiled into his shoulder. Keefe pulled away and smiled at her. Sophie felt considerably better.

"Well, maybe you should change your tunic." Sophie nodded at his tunic, which was wet. Keefe shrugged.

"I don't mind." Sophie bobbed her head and stared out of the window. She could feel Keefe's gaze on her.

"Will you ever forgive me?" His voice was small and Sophie held back from wincing. Sophie turned around to find Keefe's head bent and his hands fidgeting with the carpet.

"I..We can learn to put it in the past."Keefe looked up andet her eyes, and the guilt in them was too much to not be fatal. There was some hope too, so she focused on that.

"It happened, you made a mistake, we can learn to not delve on it." Sophie grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"But don't leave me that way again. I don't know if I can do this without you." Sophie whispered, now averting her eyes.

Keefe pulled her in for a hug again.

"You can do it without me. But I wouldn't put you to that if I can help it." It wasn't a promise, but she could work with it.

"Besides, who can be alright without this beauty?" Sophie smacked him on the head and Keefe groaned dramatically. Sophie shifted away from him, laughing. Sophie watched Keefe choke and play dead on the carpet, and sat beside him. She fake sobbed and tried her best to play along.

_Maybe they could put it in the past._

_Maybe they could accept each other's flaws and be there for each other._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
